


January 8, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl and Amos bought chocolate treats for the Kents before they walked from the Metropolis shop.





	January 8, 2002

I never created DC canon.

Supergirl and Amos bought chocolate treats for the Kents before they walked from the Metropolis shop without a single villain battle.

THE END


End file.
